


Back at Hogwarts

by amazingdalien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After 4th year but Sirius is free and Peter was caught, Angst, M/M, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Professor Remus Lupin, They break into Hogwarts, because Sirius has nightmares and still feels trapped sometimes, i think, really just fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingdalien/pseuds/amazingdalien
Summary: Remus breaks Sirius into Hogwarts after everyone has gone home for the summer. Sirius feels free for the first time in years.





	Back at Hogwarts

Sirius and Remus were both excited for the upcoming summer holidays because Harry would be living with them for the first time. It had taken almost a year, but they’d finally gotten everything straightened out a few months ago. Sirius’ name had been cleared, and they’d found a small flat that would be big enough for the three of them. They’d originally wanted a house, but Sirius had trouble accessing his accounts at first, so they had been forced to get something smaller and more affordable. They were both just secretly relieved they wouldn’t have to stay in the dark and gloomy prison the Black family had called home. 

The term had ended a few days ago technically, but the train wouldn’t return from Hogwarts until later this evening. Remus had finished his grading as quickly as possible so he could be home to keep an eye on Sirius. Remus chose to live at home, and floo to Hogwarts every day unlike all of the other professors because he was too worried about Sirius when he was away. Twelve years without using magic combined with all of his nervous energy about finally getting to take care of Harry was causing his magic to behave weirdly. 

Although Harry will be returning from Hogwarts, he won’t be arriving at Remus and Sirius’ new flat for another week. He’d owled a few weeks ago asking if he could spend a week with the Weasleys before coming home. Sirius was so excited for Harry to be there he could hardly stand it, but he didn’t want to deprive Harry of time with his friends just because of his excitement. 

Remus knew Sirius was struggling a lot right now despite his attempts to hide it. He truly was excited about Harry coming, but Remus knew he was using his excitement to hide that fact that he’s not doing well. Even with Peter’s confession, many witches and wizards didn’t believe that Sirius was truly innocent. He wasn’t really welcome in the wizarding world yet. On top of that, Sirius was 12 years behind on the muggle world. Given his upbringing, he’d never fit in with muggles well anyway, but now, he couldn’t even have a conversation with a muggle without help. Being unwelcome by wizards and muggles meant Sirius spent a lot of time trapped in their flat. 

Remus knew, after years of imprisonment, how important it was for Sirius to be able to get out of the house. He tried to make himself available to go out whenever Sirius wanted, but he often didn’t get home from Hogwarts until around dinner time. 

Remus’ monthly appointment with the moon gave Sirius a chance to spend a whole night running and playing. He saw how much happier Sirius was on days following the full moon, so he tried to apparate them to empty fields and woods for Padfoot to run around and play during the day. This had helped Sirius a lot, but Remus still wanted to do more. 

In an effort to distract Sirius from his excitement about Harry and his anxiety about being stuck in the flat, Remus had planned a small surprise for Sirius. He’d made a plan with Harry and Dobby earlier in the week before he’d left Hogwarts for the summer. He was going to sneak Sirius into Hogwarts. 

Harry had let him borrow his cloak, the map, and the Gryffindor password, and Dobby had agreed to have late dinner waiting for them in the Gryffindor common room in exchange for two sickles. He’d run into a slight problem when he thought about how he was going to get them their, but he’s decided to apparate to Hogsmeade then walk to the castle. Now he just had to figure out how to get Sirius to cooperate. 

Remus was broken from his thoughts by a soft whining sound coming from the bedroom, where Sirius was taking a nap. He hurried to check on him worried he might be having a nightmare. When he rounded the corner into their room, he saw Padfoot curled up in a blanket pile in the middle of the bed. He was whining quietly, and pawing at his face. Remus softly sat on the edge of the bed being careful not to startled him awake, and started slowly petting his head. 

His eyes slowly opened to stare at Remus. After a few slow blinks, Sirius changed back and curled his face into Remus’ lap. 

“I’m sorry. I’m okay. I didn’t meant to worry you,” Sirius said quietly. 

Remus ran his fingers through Sirius’ hair. “It’s okay, Sirius. You don’t have to apologize.”

Sirius didn’t say anything, just burrowed further into Remus’ lap. Remus continued running his fingers through Sirius’ hair and over his back for a few more minutes before talking again. “I’m glad you’re awake though. I have a surprised planned for you if you’re feeling up to it.”

Sirius immediately shot up with an excited look on his face. “A surprise! Are we going somewhere?” Sirius practically shouted in Remus face. 

Remus smiled at Sirius, but his heart broke a little at seeing how truly excited Sirius was to get out of the house. Remus stood up from the bed pulling Sirius up with him. “Yeah we’re going somewhere, but we’ve got to apparate then go for a bit of a walk.”

Sirius started rushing around the room to get ready. In his haste, he’d put on the pajama pants he’d gotten for Christmas that had little motorcycles on them. Remus wasn’t sure he’d even noticed. Sirius was already walking out of their bedroom when he said, “Well let’s go! What are you waiting for?” 

Remus ran after Sirius grabbing his wrist to slow him down. “Wait! There’s one more thing I have to tell you first.”

Sirius turned around to face Remus. “What is it? Let’s gooo, Remus!” he said impatiently. 

“I need you to wear a blindfold and James’ cloak.”

Sirius eyebrows drew together, but he agreed. Remus hurried back to the bedroom to get the blindfold and cloak he’d hidden from Sirius. After returning to the hallway, he carefully tied the blindfold around Sirius’ head making sure it wasn’t too tight or pulling his hair. When he was finished, Remus grabbed his hand, and pulled him out the door. 

Sirius heard the lock click then Remus whispering in his ear, “Are you ready?” As soon as Sirius nodded, Remus apparated.

Sirius was still trying to get his balance when Remus suddenly pulled him closer, and put a hand over his mouth. They stood like that for a minute before Remus removed his hand, and started pulling the cloak around him. Making sure Sirius was completely hidden, Remus grabbed his hand through the thin material, and slowly started walking toward the castle. 

Sirius had no idea where they were. Everything was really quiet, so he didn’t think they were near any people. It actually kinda smelled like trees. Sirius was beginning to suspect Remus had brought him out to run again, but he couldn’t figure out why they’d need the cloak and blindfold. 

Remus suddenly came to a stop causing Sirius to run into his back. He mumbled an apology, and took a step back. 

Remus looked a Sirius a little skeptically before saying, “I need you to plug your ears for a second.” 

“Remus, what the fuck.” 

Remus sighed, worried he was gonna have to give away the surprise a little early, “Please Sirius.”

Sirius huffed, but agreed anyway. When Remus was certain Sirius had really plugged his ears, he quickly opened the map, and whispered into it. He was hoping to avoid any professors that had stayed at Hogwarts for the summer. He didn’t see many people around, and thought they’d be able to make it without being seen if they hurried. Blindly reaching out for Sirius, he pulled on his arm so he’d pull his fingers from his ears. “Come on, we have to hurry.”

Sirius followed after Remus grabbed his hand and pulled on it. “We better not being doing anything illegal! I only just got my name cleared!”

Remus ignored Sirius, and continued dragging Sirius behind him. Sirius was about to make Remus tell him what they were doing when Remus made a sharp turn pulling Sirius with him, and then came to a sudden stop. “Hush!” he said as he put his hand over Sirius’ mouth. The two stood there quietly waiting. At the sound of footsteps, Remus started whispering, “Shit, shit, shit, okay, stay here. Don’t speak. Don’t move.”

Remus stepped away from Sirius walking back the way they had come from. He hoped Sirius would stay quiet. The surprise would be ruined, but at least no one would be in trouble. When he saw who they’d run into, he was no longer worried. If any professor had a soft spot for Sirius, it was her. 

“Good evening, Professor McGonagall,” Remus said when he realized she had spotted him. 

“Remus, what are you doing back at the castle. I thought you’d gone home for the summer,” she questioned. Sirius let out a quiet gasp causing her to look directly at where he was standing under the cloak. “Remus?”

Remus whipped his around to look at McGonagall from where he’d been staring at Sirius. “Right, professor. Sorry, I had gone home, but I realized I’d forgotten a few books I wanted to read over the summer so I came back for them.”

She skeptically looked back and forth between Remus and the spot where Sirius was standing several times. “If you’re sure... I hope you have a nice evening with Sirius.”

Remus gulped, “I’m sorry?”

“Sirius? Your partner? The person you’re about to see when you get home? Are you feeling okay?” She looked worried. 

Remus rushed to reassure her. “Right, of course. No, I’m fine. I’m sure I’ll have a lovely evening with Sirius. Thank you.”

McGonagall still looked slightly skeptical, but she said “It was nice to see you, Remus,” and turned to walk away. 

“You too,” he mumbled. 

As soon as he was sure she was gone, he rushed back to Sirius. “No way she doesn’t know you’re here.”

Sirius took a minute to reply, and when he did, it was so quiet Remus could barely hear. “Are we at Hogwarts, Moony?”

Remus pulled the cloak down around Sirius’ shoulders, and removed the blindfold. “Yes, is that okay?”

Sirius was crying, but he threw his arms around Remus. “This is Perfect! Remus, you’re amazing!”

Remus held Sirius, and rubbed his back until he stopped crying. As his sniffles slowed, Remus pulled back slightly to look at his face. He wiped the tears from his eyes, and asked, “Are you okay? There is another part to the surprise... if you’re ready?”

Sirius pulled the cloak around his head, and grabbed Remus’ hand. Sirius looked around in wonder as he was led to the Gryffindor common room. He never thought he’d be able to come back here. Two years ago he was in Azkaban, and now, he was a free man walking around Hogwarts. He couldn’t believe it. 

When they arrived at the common room, Remus whispered the password, and pulled him through. Sirius dropped the cloak, and looked around. The first thing he saw were the cozy chairs and the fireplace that him and Remus had spent countless nights cuddling in. As he got closer to the fireplace, he realized Remus had made some changes to the room for the evening. 

In front of the fireplace, there was large fluffy blanket laid out. The chairs had been rearranged slightly to make room. Sirius also noticed a pile of pillows and more blankets in one of the chairs, and a small mountain of food on the table next to it. 

Sirius looked back at Remus who was still standing by the door. He was looking around in amazement too. Although he’d been back at Hogwarts, he hadn’t returned to the Gryffindor common room. It hurt to much to think about doing it alone. It was still weird to be here without James and Peter honestly. 

Sirius slowly walked over to Remus, and wrapped his arms around him then kissed him. As their mouths separated he said, “This is perfect. Thank you. It feels so good being back here. Like I’m actually free for the first time.” He was smiling, but there was a bit of sadness in his eyes. Remus wondered if he was hyperaware of James and Peter’s absence like he was. 

Trying to keep things happy, Remus squeezed a hand between there bodies to get the map from his pocket. “I also have this if you want to get up to no good later.” 

Sirius looked at Remus, and wiggled his eyebrows. “We can get up to no good at that lovely fireside picnic you planned for us.” Despite his comment, he reached for the map. 

Remus blushed slightly. “That was Dobby... I paid him two sickles to bring up dinner, but I didn’t know he’d do all this. Not that i mind. It’s nice I think. ”

Sirius threw his head back laughing slightly. “I think it’s nice too, Moony!” Remus didn’t think he’d seen him this carefree since they were teenagers. He grabbed Sirius hand, and pulled him toward the fireplace. 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying your surprise,” he said softly as he sat on the blanket and pulled Sirius into his arms. Sirius went willingly, climbing into his lap. “I just want you to be happy, Padfoot.” 

Sirius pulled Remus face up from where he was nosing into his neck. He looked him in the eye and said, “I’m so happy with you always.” 

Sirius leaned down to kiss Remus again. As Remus grabbed Sirius’ hips, and pushed their bodies together, they knew they likely wouldn’t get to dinner or the map, but that was okay with both of them.


End file.
